


LOLLIPOP

by CleoNut



Category: Carat (Japan Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoNut/pseuds/CleoNut
Summary: A short story, where Seungcheol suffers because a lollipop.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 16





	LOLLIPOP

Most of the time, he is a sweet and cuddly boy. He looks so innocent that people even call him "angel". With that nickname, thinking of something depraved should be impossible. But, sometimes, I can't help it, specially when he brings a piece of cream pie to his mouth, or when he tucks a lock of blonde hair behind his ear. I always tell myself that I shouldn't do it. But today, the situation was too much for me.

Lately, he has the habit of eating lollipop. Maybe he's anxious, maybe he found out that he likes sweet things, or maybe, just maybe, he does it to flirt with me. Because inside, pherhaps he knows how much I want to be that lollipop.

For a few weeks, whenever he is close to me, I look at him hypnotized. He is sitting on the couch, with his smile, talking with the others. He takes out a lollipop (sometimes it is strawberry, sometimes apple, sometimes multi-flavor), he takes the wrapper between his fingers, and after removing it, he brings it to his mouth. He kisses it gently, tasting, as if he has doubts about the flavor, and once he is convinced, he tucks it completely in his mouth, stroking it over his cheeks.Then, he takes it out again. A string of saliva join his lips to the lollipop. He looks at me, and smiles sweetly before tucking it back to his left cheek. I feel I am going to be crazy if I stay in the same room with him.

—Where are you going? —he ask me.

I run from you, I think.

—I'm going to sleep —I say.

—Rest well, good night —I hear his voice.

Yes, it will be a long night again.


End file.
